


I'm sorry, can you forgive me?

by viruskit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Gabriel, Dean is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Omega Castiel, Pregnant Castiel, Self Confidence Issues, Twink Castiel, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruskit/pseuds/viruskit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a one night stand and regrets not staying. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel  is left alone and he finds out he's pregnant and without a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry, can you forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> So fuck canon sort of. Cas is not an angel, his brothers are Lucifer and Gabriel, he is twinky sort of, Dean has a lot of issues and most of seasons 4-11 happened with angels who wanted to help Sam and Dean. And holy fuck Bobby isn't dead to me. This never happened. He loves the boys and is in Sioux Falls with Jody and they're dating dammit. Also this jumps around quite a bit

Dean grimaced at the club he stood outside. It was one of those clubs with booming music, people of questionable age and people who covered their natural scents with gallons of perfume and cologne. It was, however, the only place for him to get a drink in this shitty town. After a shitty hunt without Sam all he needed was a drink to calm his nerves and maybe pick up a beta along the way. After flashing his ID at the bouncer and maneuvering through dozens of hot moving bodies he finally got to the bar and ordered two fingers of whiskey. He threw it back not even tasting it and ordered another, this time sipping on it slowly as he looked around the room. Lights were blazing, people were sweating from being so close to each other and dancing and a few people seemed to be on something.  
Dean decided it would be nice to people watch before he went back to the hotel and packed up. People were grinding to some techno-dubstep-house music and some were spilling their drinks on each other. No one seemed to care about who was grinding against who and what liquids were getting spilled on them. Maybe Dean was just getting old. He frowned; there probably wouldn’t be a hookup tonight.  
‘What a shitty club’, Dean thought as he nursed his whiskey. He scanned the crowd and one caught his eye. Either it was the flattest chick with the biggest ass he’s ever seen or a dude with a huge ass. They were in a pastel blue shirt that went down to their mid-thigh and Dean could see flashes of white booty shorts every time the person jumped up and down. The person was with a dusky looking woman who eyed them hungrily. ‘Probably their mate’, Dean thought solemnly and knocked back the rest of his drink. He signaled for another and when he got it he noticed that someone had just sat down beside him and ordered something that sounded like it had 20 different types of fruit in it. He looked over and it was the person who was dancing, only now he could see it was a very feminine looking boy. He was lithe, tannish, had gorgeous dark hair and the most amazing looking eyes he’d ever seen. They were a bright blue that screamed friendliness. The boy looked over and smiled.  
“Hey, I haven’t seen you here before.”, he said with a surprisingly deep voice. “I come here a lot with my friends and I know everyone here just about.”  
“Just passing through. Was here for a job but now it’s done”  
“What kind of job?”  
“Traveling mechanic. I fix and restore really old cars for a living” the lie rolled off his tongue too easily.  
“Must be fun.” The boy got his sickly pink drink and Dean couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t smell like anything. Maybe he was on scent blockers.  
“Yeah, it is.” Something was telling Dean to stay a little while longer; the boy was polite enough and honestly making him feel more at ease in this setting.  
They sipped at their drinks in silence until the boy spoke up again, “I’m Castiel, by the way.”  
“Dean”  
“So, Dean, why did you come to this club? You look incredibly out of place” Castiel grinned. His grin was gummy but Dean found it to be cute in a way. Like only Castiel could pull it off.  
“I needed a drink and this place was on the way to my hotel. Wasn’t gonna go out of my way for a drink”  
Castiel seemed to like this answer and didn’t press more. Dean was kind of happy he didn’t; it was late and he really needed to get back to his room and go to sleep. He had a few hours between here and the bunker and he really wanted to get back to his room and catch up on his missed tv shows before the next hunt. Castiel pulled out his phone and texted someone quickly before putting it back in his pocket and turning to Dean.  
“You want to get out of here?

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had no idea why he agreed to get out of the club when he was so set on getting back to the hotel and then to the bunker but he followed the boy to Dean’s car. Out of the club Castiel’s scent seemed to be getting stronger and more delicious. Maybe it’s because Dean hadn’t slept with anyone in a while but he was ready to fuck the boy into next week. After getting to the hotel and not touching Castiel throughout the entire drive there, it felt like his head was clouded with hormones. He opened the door and nearly pushed Castiel in and saw the boy peeling off his shorts like they were a second skin. His ass was glistening with slick and his hole was winking at him. Dean held on to the door, trying to calm himself down. His skin was too hot and his head was too cloudy.  
“Fuck, you’re an omega?”  
“I-I thought I w-was a beta” Castiel let out a howl as he started to grind his hips into the air, “Your r-rut-fuck- must have t-triggered my heat. Dean fuck me now”  
Castiel smelled amazing like cinnamon, apples, sweetness, an almost buttery smell and a faint trace of o-zone. Castiel let out another cry and hoisted his hips higher for Dean to see how needy he was. Dean wanted to fuck now.  
Dean nearly ripped off Castiel’s shirt, turned Cas over and began to kiss his flushes chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard as Castiel’s hands flew to Dean’s head trying to keep his head in place. The omega was moaning and grinding his crotch against Dean’s. Dean thought bitterly that Cas should have had milk in his tiny tits and banished the thought away as quickly as it came. He moved to the crook of Cas’ neck and breathed in deeply. This was his omega to claim and no one else’s and he licked the spot where he’s claim him later. He moved to Cas’ plush mouth and started to kiss him, licking the inside of his mouth and nipping at the side of his jaw. His cock was too heavy and his pants were too tight. He pulled them and his underwear down and lined up his cock and his omega’s hole. He glided into the snug, warm, soaking hole and growled loudly. He wanted any alphas in the surrounding rooms to know that he had a mate now and that this boy was off limits.  
Castiel was going crazy underneath him; shoving back on the cock, grinding his hips trying to get some kind of relief before Dean grabbed his too wide hips and began to ruthlessly fuck the boy. He was thrusting into Castiel at a brutal pace, his balls slapping against Cas’ ass and his thighs were wet with slick. Deep in Dean’s mind he couldn’t wait until he knotted Cas. He needed to see Castiel pregnant with his pups, glowing and happy. That’s all that Dean needed to fuck into the boy harder than before. Dean felt a splash on his chest and saw that the omega shot his load already and his tiny cock was still stiff and red. Dean growled again, this time nearly threateningly. This omega was marking him before Dean could properly mark him. Dean leaned down and bit where he licked only minutes before and that was all he needed to cum inside his mate. The blood tasted sweet and amazing and it felt like he was seeing stars. He pushed roughly until his knot caught and started to really grow inside the omega. He took his mouth off of Cas’ gorgeous neck and licked where the blood was seeping over before pulling Cas flush to his larger body and going to sleep while he pumped his potent seed inside Cas’ ass and let his mind wander with thoughts of a happy, pregnant omega and a proud alpha daddy.  
Dean’s knot had gone down sometime later that night and left a gross mess of slick and cum on the two people. Castiel was still in heat and Dean didn’t want to leave the omega just yet; not when the omega hadn’t taken his seed yet.  
Dean woke Cas and nudged him to get on his hands and knees. Castiel moved like the good omega he was and offered his winking ass up to the alpha. Cas was making a lot of slick and Dean leaned in closer to taste it. It tasted just like Cas had smelled and Dean couldn’t get enough of it. It was a tangy taste with plenty of sweet mixed with it. He licked at Cas’ hole, his tongue sliding over the puffy rim and into the ass. He kept drinking the slick and hearing the omega cry that he wasn’t coming from it. Dean grabbed the tiny cock and jerked it twice until it came all over his hand and onto the bed and that earned a squeal from the boy.  
Castiel was in the breeding position and that’s exactly what Dean wanted. He slowly slid his cock into Cas and didn’t stop until Cas’ ass was flush with Dean’s crotch. He looked down and saw how sweaty the omega was and how gorgeous he looked. His hair was sticking up everywhere, his back was flushed and he was panting. Dean rocked back slowly so he could enjoy the sight of his mate all pretty and fucked out. He couldn’t wait until Cas was heavy with pups. He started speeding up to the pace he fucked Cas to last with that image firmly planted in his mind. His mate would stay at the bunker, Dean would wait on him hand and feet between hunts, he would make a nice nest for Cas and cook for him every night he could. Dean let out a howl and sped up. He needed this in his life, he needed Cas to be pregnant and pretty and completely his. Castiel was a whimpering mess underneath him and whoever passed by could hear the alpha growling and howling, the omega mewling and the sounds of wet flesh slap together. Dean’s knot grew again and he pushed into the wet, hot mess and started coming inside his mate again. He was so tired but this was worth it he thought.

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up still knotted to the omega. His head felt clearer, he felt like his bones were made of water and slightly sick. He looked down at the flushed sleeping omega and feelings of regret poured over him. How the hell could he have mated with this kid? He had cum in him twice, knotted him and marked him as his own. And Dean was a hunter for God’s sake; he couldn’t have a mate. He couldn’t make his mate go through wondering if Dean was alive or not after each hunt or the insane otherworldly shit that went on in his everyday life. Omegas needed nice mates with stable jobs who would give them delicious rich food to eat every night, soft beds for their pups and themselves to enjoy, soft and silky clothes to wear and a house where their family would grow. Omegas didn’t need alphas like Dean and this one would certainly regret his decision if he stayed with Dean. He buried his nose in the boy’s hair and took a huge whiff; yes, this boy was his but not for long. He would leave so Cas could have a normal life and a good mate who would take care of him the way Cas deserved. When he could pull out, Dean wiped himself down, got dressed in his omega scent soaked clothes, left enough money for a cab and enough to say ‘sorry’ and a note. He kissed Castiel on the cheek and left.  
His balls ached all the way back to the bunker and he avoided Sam so he could get to his room so he could wait out the rest of his rut in peace. He regretted not taking his mate with him every second he was away from him.

Castiel woke up and felt slightly feverish; he was still in heat and his mate was nowhere to be seen. He looked at the note on the table and it said:  
_Listen Cas this was a mistake. You deserve a better mate than me; my job is dangerous and I would be away from you too often and that wouldn’t be right for either of us. I hope you can find a mate who can take care of you properly and give you everything you need to be happy. I’m so sorry. Please call someone and tell them where you are. I hope you find happiness._  
 _Dean_  
The note made him feel sick to his stomach; why the hell would he mate with him and then leave him high and dry during his heat?! He did deserve something better than that and it wasn’t long before the tears welled up in Castiel’s eyes. Crying he called Gabriel to pick him up and refused to talk about it to his pressing older brother. When he got to his room it felt like his mate had died and Cas was left with nothing.  
Over the next few weeks Cas felt like his body was going through the loss of his mate; he didn’t eat, his sleep was bad and restless, he couldn’t concentrate in classes properly and practically everyone avoided him. Gabriel wanted to call Nick so he could examine him but that thought was brushed away by Cas. Balthazar wasn’t much help sometimes either. The beta kept asking who the asshole was that did this to his Cassie so that he could rip their throat out. Meg was beyond pissed that someone mated Cas before she could even move in on him and ignored him most of the time.  
Time went by and Castiel had been getting sick more often. He couldn’t hold down much food and certain scents made him throw up. Against his will he went to see his eldest brother at the clinic he worked it. After sending in bloodwork and conducting a physical exam he told his little brother the bad news.  
“You’re pregnant, Cassie.”  
His older brother held him tightly as he whispered nice things in his ear, trying to calm Cas down. He rubbed Cas’ back and his hair and kept kissing the top of his head. Castiel was a wreck. 22 years old, mated but the mate high tailed it somewhere and refused to talk him and pregnant. At least Nick had the decency not to talk about Cas’ options right then and there.  
Castiel went home depressed after promising a follow up with Nick and telling Gabe the news. Gabe was less than thrilled that Cas was alone, pregnant and still in school but he promised to support his little brother more than anything.  
Castiel decided that he would try to complete as much schooling as possible so he could at least have a good job to support his pop in the future. He couldn’t get an abortion; it scared him too much. Adoption seemed like a better alternative but there was a part of him that wanted to keep the baby. This was probably him being selfish or him wanting a piece of the alpha who fucked him to stay with him but all he knew is that he was going to go through with the pregnancy. Nick knew plenty of good doctors that would take care of him during the pregnancy so that wasn’t on his list of worries at the moment. He was glad that he came from a well off family more than anything right now.

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had been testy since he came back from the hunt. He’d gone through his rut a little early, he had been avoiding Sam and growled at any omega who passed him by. They didn’t smell right; most were too sweet or too tangy or just fucking sour. He wanted Cas who was probably wrapped up with a better alpha than he was. This went on for two months until Sam snapped.  
“Dude what the hell is going on with you?”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about Sam”  
“Ever since you came back from Illinois you’ve been testy as fuck. You nearly bit the head off of an omega today for touching you at the market.”  
Dean pulled a bitch face that would put Sam’s very best to shame. “I’m just stressed, Sam. I- We both need a break from this. You, me, Charlie and a movie night. Maybe at a drive in.”  
Sam didn’t look convinced at all but he agreed a week off from hunting and spend it with Charlie.  
When Dean got into his room the first thing that he did was find the plastic bag that held Castiel’s scent in it. His clothes were saturated with his slick and potent smell but over the last three-ish months the scent faded. Dean only took it out to smell when he was feeling incredibly stressed. The scent was barely there at this point but it still made him hard. He groaned when he remembered the omega who was probably the most perfect creature he’s laid his hands on. He rubbed his cock through his jeans and groaned. He honestly missed the omega he had a one-night stand with. No one smelled as prefect as Cas did and he missed that. He zipped his pants down and rubbed his already stiff cock. He inhaled again and started fucking his hand slowly pretending it was the pliant omega beneath him again. He nuzzled his face deeper in the clothes, trying to get more of the scent in his nose as he fucked his hand. He thrust hard, getting ready to cum and knot his hand. He imagined the little omega under him asking to be bred up and that’s all it took. He put the clothes back in the bag and held an old rag to his cock slit and let himself cum until his knot went down. He went to sleep slightly more at peace but he still wanted the omega back.

Castiel was getting used to the morning (all day) sickness that followed the pregnancy. He was going to complete this yeah, take a gap year and then continue with his baby in day care and other sorts of care. He didn’t need an alpha to help him; he had an amazing family who supported him and more than enough money to live on. He felt a slight twinge of emptiness whenever he went to get a check-up. Seeing the happy couples made him jealous and slightly resentful and it showed sometimes when he scowled at the couples and kids. He couldn’t help it; his body lost its mate and it was hard to cope. He was coming up on his 4th month pregnant when he was starting to show a little. Sometimes that made this better. Knowing he was growing a baby inside of him and the baby would love him no matter what.

Sam told Dean that he was going to go out for a couple of days. Mostly to get out of the bunker and do some research and maybe even visit Bobby. Dean agreed that would give both of them time to relax and recharge. Dean chose to stay behind with Charlie who brought over a week’s worth of her favorite movies. After exchanging their goodbyes and promising to call at every other pit stop, Sam left.  
Sam was going to see Bobby to talk about Dean’s behavior as of late. Sam was sure Dean had mated when he was gone and his body had reacted as though he lost his mate. Bobby knew this first hand and had agreed to help Sam search. They went to Illinois and stopped in Pontiac for the night. Once settled into their motel rooms they decided to go interview in the morning.  
Interviewing got them nowhere. No one could remember Dean and no one knew of any deaths that happened 4 months back that were significant enough to raise some sort of suspicion. That was until the 3rd day of their investigation someone said that one of the Novak brothers had gotten knocked up 4 months back and the mate was nowhere to be seen. Bobby and Sam paid a visit to the Novak residence.  
The Novaks all lived together in a large house and seemed to be doing well. The eldest was Lucifer, nicknamed Nick, who was a doctor, Gabriel who ran a cake shop in town and Castiel who was in college studying ancient languages and history. The older two were polite enough to Sam; both of them flirted with him and made it very, very clear that both of them weren’t mated. They couldn’t say much on the alpha besides hoping to either string him up or make him step up and take care of their little brother. Smiling and excusing himself Sam went to Castiel. He defiantly smelled like a mixture Dean and himself with the undercurrents of a pup. Sam wanted to hug up the omega and rub his stomach but figured it would be wise not to screw this up.  
“Hi there, I’m Sam Winchester. I understand a strange alpha came by a few months back and he impregnated you. Do you know what he looked like?”  
Castiel looked wary for a second before answering, “Green eyes, dark blonde hair, freckles and he was gorgeous.”  
The omega wasn’t in a talking mood and that would make this harder.  
“I think I know who and where he is, Castiel. I could bring you to him if you want”  
“Who are you anyway Mr. Winchester?”  
“A private eye. He hired me to make sure you’re ok. My associate and I want to make sure that you know that he knows that you’re still ok”  
Castiel squinted his eyes for a second and considered it. Maybe he could visit his mate and tell him of the pregnancy. What if he didn’t want a thing to do with Castiel; what if he didn’t want to be in the pup’s life? At least he could say he tried.  
“He’s an 11-hour drive from here, is that ok?”  
“Yes, I can take a plane. Just tell me where he lives and I’ll meet him there”  
“Ok Mr. Novak. Do you think your brothers would want to come for moral support or no?”  
“They would but I think I would rather meet up with him by myself. Three alphas in the same room would be too stressful.”  
Sam and Bobby said their goodbyes, got Cas’ number and left to Sioux falls. Cas would be coming in a week and Sam had to make sure that everything was perfect.

Castiel arrived in Lebanon, Kansas and breathed deeply. This would be his first time seeing his “mate” in nearly 5 months. Brushing back his hair he followed directions to an old building in the forest. There he met Sam who was out of uniform.  
“Cas, Dean lives in a bunker underground and he was self-conscious about you knowing that and his job is a little unorthodox”  
Cas’ face got tight for a second before he mumbled something that sounded like let’s get this over with and followed Sam into the bunker.  
Dean scented the air and thought he was dreaming when he smelled his mate and then he saw him. Castiel was as beautiful as ever -glowing actually- and he looked slightly nervous.  
“Fuck” was all that Dean could say as he got up to hug the omega. “Where did you come from?”  
“Mr. Winchester told me that you were looking for me”  
“Sam?”  
“Yeah, him. Why did you leave me?”  
“Because you deserve a better alpha than me. I live underground for god’s sake.”  
“I wouldn’t have mind about that. I would have still chosen you to be my mate”  
“I am so sorry Cas. I-“  
“I’m pregnant, Dean. You’re the father”  
Dean sat down at that news to catch his breath. He was the father of Cas’ pup? Cas would find out he’s not whatever lie he told him he was and that he hunted supernatural creatures for a living and leave him. He felt the bed give as his omega sat next to him.  
“Dean I really don’t know if I can forgive you anytime soon for leaving me like that but I would like for you to be a part of this baby’s life. If you want to”  
“Of course I want to, Cas.”  
Dean swallowed hard. This would take a lot of fixing and a lot of truth telling and Castiel might not like what he has to say but that didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was that he was with Cas again and it’s the best he felt in a long while. He’d take Cas out tomorrow for breakfast and tell him as much as he needed to know. He hoped in his heart of hearts that Cas would agree to still seeing him.

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Castiel found out that the bunker was actually a bunker for the Men of Letters he nearly feinted. He learned from Dean that supernatural creatures were out there, that Dean and Sam (who was actually Dean’s younger brother) hunted them and that there were many hunters in the world doing the same thing. He learned that Dean wanted Cas to have an alpha who wasn’t doing something outlandishly dangerous and Cas didn’t care about what kind of job Dean held, just as long as were together. They decided to text each other from now on and maybe Cas would move in with them. He gave the abridged and censored version to his older brothers who were relieved that the alpha wanted to be a part of Cas’ life.  
Eight and a half months into the pregnancy Castiel gave birth to a little boy whom he named Michael and decided to move in with Dean. Dean was overjoyed to have his pup and mate in the same area as him and really took to fatherhood. He would hunt still but request more backup and took better care of himself. He honestly couldn’t be happier if he tried. He had a wonderful family and he was hoping to marry Cas and possibly have more pups with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam beta/alpha/alpha threesome. Come at me


End file.
